


Take a Break

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You need to eat and you need to rest. They can wait.”
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 21





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Bill/Mike + a kiss on the hand.

“Take a break.”

Bill pushed his glasses up and rubbed at his eyes, letting out a sigh. “I just need a few hundred-“

“You haven’t typed anything in awhile.”

“How long have you been standing there?”

He felt Mike’s hands on his shoulders and let out a groan as they began to rub. “Long enough,” Mike answered. “You need a break, and so do your hands, or else you’re not typing anything ever again.” He reached down and gently took one of Bill’s hands, pressing a soft kiss to his wrist then to the back of his hand. “Let’s go sit and watch a movie.”

“I have deadlines to make.”

“And I’m not going to let you run yourself into the ground,” Mike said, reaching forward and closing Bill’s laptop. “You need to eat and you need to rest. They can wait.”

Knowing he wouldn’t get a choice, Bill stood up and let Mike lead him to the living room where their favorite movie was already set up and their dinner was sitting on the coffee table. His stomach gave a growl, reminding him that it had been a while since he last ate and knew that without Mike there, he probably wouldn’t have eaten at all.

He sat down on the couch and Mike sat next to him, handing him a plate. “Dinner and one movie, then you can go back to writing.”

Bill nodded, accepting the plate and taking a bite as Mike hit play. He shuffled closer and leaned against him. “Dinner and one movie.”


End file.
